


Angels and Demons

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Draco100's prompt 29: Haunted.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt 29: Haunted. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Angels and Demons

~

Draco inspects his reflection. The expression in his red eyes is…haunted. Baring his pointed teeth, he grins. “Perfect,” he murmurs, turning away. 

Exiting the bathroom, he poses. “What do you think?” 

Harry, already dressed, looks up. “Bloody hell! You make a scarily convincing demon.” 

Smirking, Draco stalks towards him. 

Laughing, Harry backs up until he hits the wall. “Begone, demon,” he says. “Lest I smite you.”

“Too late,” Draco growls, pressing against him. “You’re in my clutches now, _angel_.” 

Harry’s grin widens. “Or you’re in mine.” His wings enfold Draco. “Shall I take you to heaven?”

“You can try.” 

~

“Fuck!” Draco cries as Harry sucks his cock, tonguing his slit. When Harry’s slick finger presses inside him, it’s too much. Draco shudders and comes, Harry swallowing every drop. 

Shifting, Harry spreads Draco’s legs, pressing inside him. Draco shouts, arching up.

Harry fucks him steadily, wings fully outstretched as he moves in and out, and soon, Draco’s hard again, trembling, coming. Harry comes moments later.

They kiss, Draco moaning around Harry’s tongue. His forked tail glides between Harry’s legs, caressing his balls. “Keep the tail,” Harry gasps.

“If you’ll keep the wings.” 

“Deal.” Harry sighs. “Right. Haunted house time?”

“Apparently.” 

~

“Angel and demon?” Pansy sniffs when they arrive. “You’re supposed to wear _costumes_ , not regular role-play outfits.” 

“You’re hilarious.” Draco sneers. 

Harry coughs. “Why celebrate Halloween in an actual haunted house?” 

“It’s Blaise’s idea.” Pansy sips her martini. “So annoying. The ghosts keeps tipping over the buffet table.” 

“The food’s been on the floor?” Harry makes a face. “I wasn’t hungry anyway.” He winks. “Plus, I’ve had my fill of sausage today already.” 

Pansy huffs. “You’re two are disgusting. Love, _ugh_.” 

“Are we?” asks Harry once she stalks off. 

“Absolutely.” Draco smirks. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

~


End file.
